Surprise Field Trip
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: A simple field trip would change it all, T to be safe.


Title: Surprise Field Trip

By: YourBuddyBj-Z

Characters: Kyouhei, Sunako, Yuki, Ranmaru, Takenaga, Mr. &Mrs. Nakahara, Mine, Nakahara, Others and OC

Genre: Family, Humor and Romance

* * *

A/N: I swear I have limited time and had no time to edit this so I'm sorry, also this waaaaay to OOC ad has a lot of anime characters doing cameo, lol. I hope you forgive me. Also special call to manong Emilio who is my special guest and had a long appearance on my fic, love you nong!

/also I don't own the characters they are owned by Hayakawa Motoko also I would not mention the other authors and artist because theirs a lot of characters in this fic… weew. Well, except to my OCs that is (I own them) also you can find my OC's Image at my page https: * / * www. * facebook. * com/ * Buddy-Bj-1438995913085369/ * ?ref=hl and for manong Wmilio please visit him * www. * * /PhilLovesThem * Mangoes/

* * *

~One Shot~

"Good morning class" said their home room teacher "Good morning Sensei" the also greeted except Sunako

"okay, today I have an announcement that you're gonna like!" the teacher blurted out, meanwhile Sunako wiping John the skull and Kyouhei the same class with her was taking his seat beside her table was now interested on the announcement.

"Tomorrow we're heading to San Sebastian Spain!" he exclaimed

"Sunako dropped the towel and Kyouhei suddenly grabbed Sunako's hand and both "WHAAAAT?!" the whole class looked at them

"what seemed to be the problem Kyouhei sama?!" asked one of his fans

"nothing" and he sat back down yet he's not letting her hand go

"well, we're being sponsored by the chairman's lover and guess what? It's all expenses free. You only have to bring your allowance!" he said excitedly and the whole class squealed while the two remained silent

"also, the other sections are coming!" he also added. And another shout and squeals can be heard but they noticed that the two people at the window side are quiet.

"Takano san, Nakahara san, are you not excited?" asked their teachers "no… because basically I live there" said Sunako on a monotone, "and I'm usually there…" Kyouhei added

"EEEHHHHH!" shouted the whole class.

Suddenly the door burst open "AHAHAHA! MY dear Niece, I hope you're ready to go home!" shouted a beautiful lady at the door with quite handsome man about her age standing behind her.

"AUNTIE! Shouted the two, when another three familiar face peeked through the door sighing "hey guys…" the three greeted the two

"in order to take you home to visit, is that I have no choice but to bring all of them along because I know you won't leave these three alone at home and also knowing your amado novio is coming along" she giggled that made Sunako blushed

"hey… what's amado novio?" asked one of her class mate to another "I don't know…" said the other

"well, Kira my love I'll be borrowing my favorite niece today if you don't mind and also her novio because I know he'll be pestering me" she asked her new lover and like a robot he nodded

After the two ladies and Kyouhei left the class looked at the three remaining popular guys "Takenaga kun, what does amado novio means?" a female student asked

"uhm…." He's debating whether he's gonna tell them

"please, the three of you go back to class" said the chairman "phew!" said the three and rushed off

Back at the class "nee… sensei, what are we gonna do exactly while we're on field trip?" asked by another male student

"Yuhiko san, we're gonna have 2 days sightseeing and 1 day free day, and as expected Ms. Nakahara is I think gonna take us to the white sandy beach and also while we're sightseeing you're gonna learn thing for our history class" he explained

"also, tomorrow well be a free day to take your time to pack your things and we'll all be meeting 3 in the afternoon for the 5 PM flight so we could arrive in the morning" as he continue

"well, let's continue with the class" the class awed "nee~ why does Kyouhei sama needs to come with the scary girl?!" the girls protested

~meanwhile~

"can you help me zip this thing?!" Sunako asked while Kyouhei was also inside the fitting room

"are you two done?!" asked their auntie

"almost!" replied Kyouhei "how do I look?" showing his shorts to her "it looks cool on you yet a little bulgy if you know what I mean" both exchanged with a smirk

"then, this is fine?" he said after that both came out and showed it to Mine Nakahara "you both looked so fabulous!" she happily appreciated "next stop, buying souvenirs for the other family!" she said

The whole day they shopped for clothes and also gifts for the other Nakahara family also Kyouhei chose some football balls to give as a gift, after that the three headed for lunch on a five star restaurant where Sunako is now wearing a red fitted dress that reveals her bear back and some of her cleavage with a black lace on the waist while Kyouhei was wearing a red dress shirt and black ascot tie tucked inside his dress shirt

People keep on looking at them and others on the street when they come out the limo are taking their pictures they're both like celebrities

After Sunako transferred one and a half year ago she changed a bit she wears thing her auntie make her wear, and acts lady like around her auntie and also started to date Kyouhei for some reason and more importantly she could control her nose bleeds from the Spartan training from the boys

~Flash back~

6 months ago~ "oi… dazzling creature return to your room and stop hugging me!" she angrily spat "I can't get up *hic* and besides your comfy" he snuggled some more "grrrr…! Get off!" she said while trying to get the guy off of her lying form

"hey, witch!" he said "WHAT?!" annoyed "I love you." He said "no, you're drunk!" she blushed "no… drunk or no drunk, your beautiful, great cook, sweet yet you never show it and also sexy…" he finished snuggling and looked at her

"s-stop that… that's not true!" she said "I love you…" he tried to kissed her but she keeps on pushing him "you know, the guy that made you change like this is a fucking ass bitch telling you you're ugly, yet you're not. But I'm thankful he said that because I wouldn't meet you if it wasn't from him…" as he snuggled again

"you're the first person who accepted me for being me…" as he now looked through her eyes

"a-are you sure? Dazzling creature?! I'm a person of darkness and you are a person of light we can't!"she said "fucking I care! I want you to be mine!" he shouted as he tried to kiss her again

(A/N: let your imagination run)

The next morning "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SUNAKO CHAN! WE CAN'T FIND KYOUHEI!" shouted Yuki "AAAAHHHH!" and the sight was a surprise

The two others ran after him "YUKI WE TOLD YOU CAN'T GET IN THERE IT'S TOO SCARY FOR YOU!" the two other house mates eye widened

"Kyouhei?!" they all heard the two sleeping people groaned "shuddap, people are still trying to sleep" Kyouhei on top of Sunako naked and what surprised them is the princes of darkness id cuddling his neck and letting him rest on her breast but it was covered by Kyouhei head, while Kyouhei is hugging her mid section and their clothes they worn yesterday are scattered around the room.

"GET OUT!" they saw the dark princess glare and the three poor guys scrammed "you better listen to my woman" as he snuggled some more

"no regrets" as he mumbles

~End of flash back~

After that long tiring day with auntie she stayed at the mansion with the other maids she brought along with her but Sunako preferred to cook for Kyouhei knowing he was spoiled by her and also they had fun talking on the dining table about their plan after arriving on Sunako's home.

The next morning Sunako and Kyouhei was the first people to wake up Sunako making breakfast to Kyouhei wearing his yesterday's red dress shirt and his boxers and while Kyouhei is wearing his black bath robe

Auntie was the next one who came down on the dining hall "well, you two are being intimate" she giggled "wait till my sister in-law hears about this new discovery" she noted to herself "and I never knew she prefers to sleep like that" she added

Sunako and Kyouhei told auntie about Hiroshi and Co. on her room and auntie left some of the maids to take care of her room and accompany her so called friends

After all the house mates came down for breakfast Sunako and Kyouhei had just finished with their meal and headed to clean themselves after a few hours all their belongings and other stuff was loaded to the other car and they all rode aunties' limo

They all headed to the airport where they're supposed to meet but auntie was the most important person that's why she will be straight to the airport with the people she told to be coming with her.

All their belongings were all loaded to her private jet and surprisingly the bus that Sunako's batch was riding just arrived.

The students ohhhed and ahhhed at the jumbo jet in their front and got more excited. After entering the said plane and climbing up the second floor they were all, except Sunako and the boys got amazed at the luxury inside black and red leather U shaped couch expensive looking tables and also a flat screen TV inside.

The captain spoke in the PA "Ms. Nakahara Lady Nakahara, welcome back and to our other passenger please make yourself comfortable for we are gonna take off in 5 minutes"

After Kyouhei and the boys entered the plane all eyes on them Yuki wearing skinny brown shorts and fitted shirt, Takenaga wearing white jeans, a three fourths checkered polo and leather flip-flops he's with Noi who's wearing a white sundress and a doll shoes, Ranmaru on his khaki skinny shorts, casual timberland shoes and red and white checkered three fourths polo and he's with Tamao who's wearing a cute modest summer dress and what caught their eyes is that Kyouhei whom just entered with Sunako is wearing black board shorts, black shirt, flip-flops and black polo with a logo on its sleeves 'Rough Ride' with a horned skull

And when Kyouhei took his seat on the far end of the U shaped sofa all the girls eyes turned heart shaped and fighting who's going to sit next to him when Sunako entered all eyes of the boys looking at her hungrily she's wearing a sexy black a bit revealing dress hugging her body perfectly and which shows hew cleavage and half of her back and he's wearing a cute black summer slippers.

Kyouhei who got jealous immediately took off his polo and covered her with it and made her sit on his lap

All the people on the plane left with their jaw hanging, well except to the three other boys and auntie

"students of Morii High, please proceed to the seats and buckle your seat belt we're gonna take off any secons now." the captain yet again spoke

All the students and the boys with their girls are now at the first floor of the plane where the normal chairs with seatbelts are placed are seated also Sunako who sat beside Kyouhei

Girls got jealous of her and sulked on the other seats inside the plane so as the boys.

After they took off and the plane is now settled on the air "students may now freely roam around my plane as they like, you can even watch movies on the second floor if you want" auntie announced

While Kyouhei took something out in his back pack and gave it to Sunako

"I know you're gonna miss them so I sneaked one in my bag this morning" as he kissed his temple the girls who saw that blushed

"thank you" she replied with a smiled and seemingly there's hearts and flowers around them (A/N: weird)

"how sweet, but I never knew you would do that for her even it's against my rules" auntie giggled "well, I'll let that pass because you care so much" as she sat on her coffee table

" _that is young love my Lady_ " as Sebastian exclaimed in French

"indeed Sebastian indeed" she agreed while the two are now seated at the U shaped couch, Sunako patting John the skull and Kyouhei draping his arms around Sunako's shoulder

"I'm sleepy" said Ranmaru who cuddled the blushing girl while Takenaga and Noi are having tea with auntie and having quite a matured talk

"AHHH! I'M SOOOO EXCITED TO SEE THIRDY AGAIN!" shouted Yuki "keep it down, damnit!" Kyouhei said angrily

"well, we can't blame him. They're like kids when we visit remember…" replied by Sunako in lady like voice which their home room teacher and classmates took notice and also she's no longer turning to chibi form

"well, he's the 'child of the group'" Takenaga joked and everyone laughed

"MOU!" Yuki pouted

Suddenly Kyouhei grabbed John and laid his head on Sunako's lap "you're giving to much attention to John" and again everyone laughed

"that is soooo Kyouhei attitude" exclaimed Noi and Tamao "Mr. Takano is so possessive" and the girls giggled

"aww… shut it…" Kyouhei spat

Throughout the ride to Spain was smooth and fun except for the jealous girls.

~A lot of Hours Later~

It's already morning when Sunako woke up lying on Kyouhei's chest while he's securely cuddling her so she won't fall, Yuki cutely sleeping on auntie's side, Ranmaru and Tamao seated in front of Takenaga and Noi with position is the same as Ranmaru and Tamao which is Tamao sleeping on Ranmaru's chest and his arms are around her waist.

"Lady Nakahara and company, we're about to land please buckle your seat belts because we had just arrived in San Sebastian" all the students heard the PA and all got excited

30 minutes later they landed and was picked up by six limos (which basically 'not' normal one) that could fit the 3 sections

After few minutes they arrived at the Nakahara estate black luxurious gates opened and the students awed at the sight.

The limos was convoying through the wide estate with the view of beautiful gardens and roaming domestic animals around they got excited some more, but they reached the end and got off the limo only to see a castle like mansion, 5 times bigger than the mansion back at Japan.

Butlers and maids greeted their mistress at the main door, even the teachers that came with the students was impressed.

"I didn't know Sunako Nakahara was this wealthy" one of the teachers whispered to another

All of them headed inside "THIIIIIIIRDY!"Yuki shouted

"I'm sorry Master Yuki but he's out right now, he has a football game" said the other butler and Yuki pouted

"Sebastian, please call my beloved sister" she told her personal butler "yes my Lady" as he called

"ara! Mine, Sunako you're finally home!" another beautiful creature appeared on the twin staircase which is wearing a beautiful red fitted dress and matching heels

"mother!" Sunako excitedly hugged her mother "and I see… you finally brought Kyouhei home not as a friend but a boyfriend the two older women giggled "ohh.. sis you should have seen how intimate those two when alone at home" auntie giggled

"you should try living with them!" said both Takenaga and Ranmaru which again the two older women giggled

"aw… Yuki chan, why are sulking?" asked Mrs. Nakahara

"Thirdy is not around…" he sulked

"there, there buddy" patted Kyouhei "now how's my one and only yerno?" asked by Mrs. Nakahara

"yerno?" asked one of the female students "Takenaga and Ranmaru smirked "son on law in spanish" and that made Sunako and Kyouhei blushed a bit

The girls squealed at that teasing "please, let us rest at the our family hall" Mine invited when the teachers and students saw a huge Portrait of seven people hanging at the main lobby

"woah…!" exclaimed by one of the male students "that right there is the Nakahara Family, I know you're familiar with our Young Miss, also young sir Takano, her boyfriend on the picture" one of the butlers smiled and the male student nodded

Mine, Mrs. Nakahara and Sunako are seated at the front with an old classic Victorian chair while behind Mine was her late husband Mrs. Nakahara was with Mr. Nakahara and Sunako with Kyouhei and the tall guy the same height as Kyouhei standing at side of Sunako wearing all black suit complete with red bowtie but strange how he wears a black high top shoes with white soles

All wearing a red and black motif. Mrs. Nakahara wearing a black tube like gown with a red ribbon on her waist, also Mine is wearing Empire Black Red Long Dress Satin Formal Full Length Adorned Single Strap and Sunako a red dress on the inside while the black see though cloth is outside as a style.

The boys are wearing matching three piece suits all black from dress shirts, vest to coats and fitted with a red tie except the guy on Sunako's side is wearing a red beret and bowtie

"woah… who's that cool guy on Nakahara san's side" one of the students asked

"oh… that's Young master, the sole heir of all the Nakahara Group" answered the butler "haha that cute silly hat looks good on him" said by a female student

"that beret is a symbol that he graduated in the highest military school here in Europe also he is one of the top students there" the teachers and students got amazed by the fact

"now please let us head to the family room" assisted the butler

When they arrived they were all amaze to see the wide sofa on the middle of the room a fire place in front and another huge portrait of Sunako and that beret guy

"Please have a seat" offered Sunako "and all of then sat funny how they all fit on the wide sofa which is stretched around the room

They spotted Sunako and Kyouhei just entered the room "where have you been?" asked one of their teacher "in our room… we placed John on our bed just to be safe" answered Sunako

"EEHHHH! you share room?!" they all got shocked "don't even start when they're inside the room" said Yuki still sulking

Yuki sat beside a sleeping figure that's covered with pillows, and suddenly a shirtless guy with toned muscles wearing white and blue board shorts came in with a wet look.

"mami, is that gran hermano Emilio?" he asked "si, mi hijo" Mrs. Nakahara answered and the guy had a creepy smile and took off one of his high top shoes and taking out his phone and recording it

"Emilio… you have a call?!" handing him the shoe, the poor guy placed the shoe on his ear "h-heello?" groaning

Suddenly he realized "what the…" looking the shoe "Thirdy voy a matar (Thirdy… I'm gonna kill you)!"

As he threw the shoe on the now laughing like a mad guy who's running around the room

"Juan Carlos Manolo Jose Fransico Miguel Nakahara III" Mrs. Nakahara called out

Once the guy halted a leather slipper hit his head "ouch, HEY!" rubbing his head "yes mami?"

"Thirdy please refrain from annoying your cousin" she sweetly said "sorry, mom" as he chuckles

Then his cousin named Emilio laughed at him "pfft… Juan Carlos Manolo Jose Fransico Miguel Nakahara III"

"so? Your name is long too you know! Emilio Jose Andres del Pilar " as he snorted

"at least I have the names unlike you!" he retorted

"boys that's enough… we have guests" she told them when both guys slowly turned their heads

"uhm… hi?" said the half naked one, then he turns to look at his body and then to the heart shaped eyes of the ladies then back to his body then again to the ladies when

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" as he ran up the stairs

"pfft…." Snorted by the 5 boys Kyouhei, Ranmaru, Takenaga, Yuki and Emilio "he didn't even notice me!" complained by Yuki

And that ticked the 4 guys to laugh real loud "sorry I want wearing any shirt…" as he puts on a new one

"ohh… nice to see my cuñado is here" he looked at Kyouhei "hey listen little brother, I didn't come here to fight you or steal your sister away. Okay?" he explained which made the ladies giggle and the boys snort

"and please do explain to me that hold of yours?" pointing at Kyouhei's hand on Sunako's waist

"uhm…" he left his mouth hanging which made Sunako giggle "nahh… let it go man, I'm messing with yah" as Thirdy patted his shoulder "although… I'll only acknowledge you in my family and it does not mean I'll take you in…" he glared

"Thirdy please introduce yourself" told his mother "the whole name or the nickname?" he asked which made Mine giggle

"the whole" said both Sunako and Mrs. Nakahara "well, my name is Juan Carlos Manolo Jose Fransico Miguel Nakahara III and I was named after my 2 grand fathers also, I'm in an adult's body, but in actual age I'm 15 and with a mind of a 3 years old" he finished which made the girls awed because he's much younger

"I can wait for you!" one girl at the back commented "I'm sorry, but if you do, you're gonna turn so old" he joked and the girls awed again

"yo! Manong Emilio, Yuki lets hang out the pool side I got two new Electric boards, let's make some vines?!" and like kids the two agreed

"aaaand he never changed…" commented by Ranmaru

"hey ma? Can I open the stereo, it's a bit dull without music?" he peeked through the clear glass sliding door leading to the pool

"sure, and if you're gonna look for us we're at your papi's library alright?" as she smiled

"thanks ma!" he kissed her on the checks and opened a huge sound system "hold it…" his mom and sister looked at him "what is it hijo?"

"Mom remember when I was 10 you used to ground me?" he asked

"yes, and why?" he smiled "well a friend of mine is grounded and I would like to make a vine to tease him, if it's okay with you?" he smiled sheepishly

"and who might that friend be?" she puts her hand on her hips "salem…" he answered

"ohh… Mr. Rafiq's son? he's the ambassador of Saudi right?" she asked and he nodded

"alright, but just this once?" and he jumped "YES!"

"so tell me, what should I do?" she smiled "well, when I get out of that door carrying this *showing his board* remind me I'm still grounded" as he finished "alright"

"yo! Manong!" Emilio got the cam ready when Thirdy coolly walked out the door "Baby boy, you're still grounded!" and then he showed a lot of sad emotional faces which made the others laugh *sad song playing on the back ground*

"Is it done?" asked Thirdy "yeah… but really, he's gonna be pissed... pft!" Emilio exclaimed "well, post it?!" Yuki joined

"see you boys later" said Mine to the three boys who headed to the pool side

"you know, that kid of yours is still cheeky as ever" auntie giggled "it's his charm" Mrs. Nakahara answered giggling too

"I'm still looking forward on him having a girlfriend" Sunako interjected giggling as well while she was accompanied by the boys laughing

Mrs. Nakahara and Mine "we want him to stay as our baby" said by the two

After arriving at Mr. Nakahara's study, which was full of library books around and in the left side was a huge mahogany table and his old Victorian chair and on the right was a fire place and a classic leathered sala and a coffee table

"now, I should arrange your rooms alright?"announced Mine "now then, the boy's rooms should bee on the right wing and the girl's on the left, you choose whom are you sleeping with except you cannot sleep with the opposite gender, understood?" they all nodded "and for the teachers you can sleep separately on the three rooms we prepared on the middle of the second floor between the wing of the boys and the girls. Also, Takenaga and Noi your belongings are in your room already, Sunako my dear yours and your novio just arrived and Ranmaru please keep it to yourself with Tamao chan alright?" she smiled

"did I forget anything?" she asked "how about Yuki sama?!" asked by the girls "well, he's staying with his best friend Thirdy and also with Emilio" she finished

"now please make yourself comfortable and head to your rooms to rest" she dismissed them

"oi, Sunako wanna stay at the pool side?" Kyouhei asked "sure, but I wanna change first"

"okay" as he held her hand going to their room

~Inside their room~

While she change to a loose shirt and black very short shorts Kyouhei keeps on looking at her, although Kyouhei changed to a black tank top

And both headed downstairs to be greeted by Takenaga and Ranmaru chilling with their ladies at the sala near the pool side where Thirdy, Emilio and Yuki are playing Ukulele and the stereo, Thirdy's laptop is at the pool bench with him and his Ukulele and Emilio on guitars and Yuki singing along with the two

(song: me voy elamorando by:Chino Y Nacho)

Ohhhh uhooo  
Me voy enamorando  
Los del romantiqueo  
Ohhhh uhooo

Me voy, me voy enamorando  
Ohhhh uhooo  
Chino, Chino y Nacho  
Me voy enamorando (Nacho)  
Master celis  
Farruko, Tainy

Apenas nos vimos  
Sé que nos sentimos brutal  
Y a mí me tiene mal

Y tu sonreías  
Seguro sabias  
Lo que a los dos nos iba a pasar  
(Yo sé que tu también sientes lo mismo)

Esta es mi forma de decirte hoy  
Que donde tú me digas voy

Hay un lugar tan especial (tan especial)  
Donde yo contigo quisiera estar  
Ese lugar tan especial  
Donde si quieres nos besamos  
Y me voy enamorando

Me voy enamorando ohhhh uhooo  
Me voy enamorando ohhhh uhooo  
Me voy, me voy enamorando ohhhh ouhooo  
Yeah, Chino y Nacho  
Me voy enamorando ohhhh uhooo  
Farruko

Yo no sé si es el escote en tu espalda  
O si será lo corta e' tu falda  
Esas curvas tienen un hook que a mi me atrapa

Sobre tus alas yo despego mi vuelo  
Bailar contigo pegaito yo quiero  
Tú me llevas en tus brazos hasta el cielo

Ese lugar, tan especial  
Donde yo contigo quisiera estar

Ese lugar, tan especial

Donde si quieres nos besamos  
Me voy enamorando

*Takenaga is amused looking at Noi tring to dance*

Me voy enamorando ohhhh uhooo  
Me voy enamorando ohhhh uhooo  
Me voy, me voy enamorando Ohhhh uhooo  
Me voy enamorando Ohhhh uhooo  
(Yuki)

Brutal, brutal  
Tú me pareces genial  
Tú tiene' un swing  
Y un movimiento demasiado animal  
Tu me provocas un sentimiento de carácter sensual  
Tú eres una señorita original (wow)

Usted por la galaxia me tiene volando  
Yo siento que las nubes estoy acariciando  
Y es que de ti me voy enamorando

Me voy enamorando ohhhh uhooo  
(Enamorando de ti mi amor)  
Me voy enamorando ohhhh ouhooo  
(No te separes de mi calor)  
Me voy enamorando ohhhh ouhooo  
(Que de mi mundo tú eres el sol)  
Me voy enamorando ohhhh ouhooo  
(A donde vayas contigo voy)

*Ranmaru back hugging Tamao and swaying to the music*

Eey,  
No te sorprendas estas escuchando a Chino y Nacho  
Gozando en el estudio junto a los muchachos  
Motiff, Farruko  
Chino y Nacho bebe  
Pa' que goces tu ves  
Romántico, si  
Pero le metemos brutal, brutal

*Kyouhei turning Sunako while holding her hands and hoth dancing to the beat yet dancing sweetly and laughing*

Me voy enamorando ohhhh uhooo  
(Esto es música pa'l mundo)  
Me voy enamorando ohhhh uhooo  
(Tu reconoces un hit cuando lo oyes)  
Chino y Nacho, Farruko

Little did they know that people are looking at them from the distant and the female students blushed at the sight

"ohh looks like someone's having fun?" blurted by aunty and Mrs. Nakahara

"Aunty" Sunako blushed "well, today we're having fun, everyone, please come down and go to the pool side!" informed by Aunty

"we're having barbeque tonight!" announced Mrs. Nakahara

"today is your rest day, but of course your last day here will also be a free day where my niece and phew in law would likely bring you to the beach" said aunty

"but if you like Ranmaru and Takenaga could take you to a tour inside the mansion" as aunty continue the students cheered

"well, that means yes. Go ahead boys" said Mrs. Nakahara

"aunty, what about them?" the two boys pointed at Kyouhei and Sunako on the sofa

"they have their own business, and besides I want a grandchild soon" giggled by Mrs. Nakahara while the two blushed

"if they have, then what about the three of them?" Takenaga pointing at Yuki's group

"do you expect kids to do the job?" joked Kyouhei

"he has a point" answered Ranmaru sighing

"dude, I like this song?" told Yuki

"Should we download it?" asked Emilio

"sure, let's head to the studio?" asked Thirdy

"race you there!" excitedly blurted by Yuki, as the three raced laughing

"I's soooooooo cute!" Noi blushing

"kids" the three older men shook their heads, as the two older ladies giggled

"now then, where should we head first?" asked Ranmaru not adding any kittens or any sweet words around knowing his fiancée is around

"let's try here?" asked Takenaga while they saw the other couple Sunako and Kyouhei now snuggled at the bed like hammock at the edge

The students observed the beautiful place, it was a pool side at the edge of the mansion which is actually a cliff side and it has only a railing to protects the inhabitants and guests from falling the pool was overly sized rectangular shape with a hug letter N as a logo under and the surrounding has a cute outdoor sala set and a hanging chair complete with pool side benches and bedlike hammock on the edge

The students spotted a turtle shaped island in the middle of the ocean body and they got amazed by the view

"where to next?" asked Ranmaru

"why not inside the third floor since I think they already saw the rooms at the second floor?" suggested by Kyouhei

"good idea" said Takenaga "we're coming" Sunako informed

"I thought…" Ranmaru got cut off by Sunako

"that's the point, we don't want you guys to get the wrong ideas… if you have any!" she dead panned

"bird brains" mumbled by Kyouhei

"so… now what?" asked Ranmaru

"third floor, at my brother's leisure room?" Sunako invited them

and the girls in her class got excited, "I wanna see his stuff!" squealed by the other

and all of the guy's sweat dropped

after arriving they opened the huge mahogany double door which revealed a modern exterior colored black and white but mostly gray, the floor had fuzzy gray capets, the left side has a huge gray U shaped sofa with a huge flat screen hanging on the wall in front and below was a divider which has a lot of gaming consoles displayed from PS1 to PS4, Xbox and so many more it has even a guitar heroes complete set of instruments at the back was his drum set, keyboard and 2 electric guitar and also acoustic hanging at the side

and on the left was his huge corporate table and has gray and black gaming swivel chairs around the rectangular corporate glass table and three laptops open with Razer headphones and to the two corner walls was full skate boarding boards hanging and below was a rack of surfboards and on its side was a mountain bike and BMX parked

looking now at their front was a huge all glass cabinet full of foot ball trophies medals and MVP award and two football displayed with pictures hanging on the side with all his team and all his jerseys framed lined up below also his football shoes and the other side was his full military uniform and beret also his rank

"hmm… he left the room a while ago I think" Sunako noticed the looped little Einstein remix music on the room where they spotted on the four corner of the room that it has tall speakers and on his coffee table was a tablet connected to a wire which Sunako turned off

"Where to next?" asked Takenaga

"I have an idea! How about Sunako's room?" smirked by Ranmaru

"hm… I never been there, I think it's normal" Takenaga

"why don't you find out?" Kyouhei looking at Sunako at his side and she shrugged

As they all headed to the end of the hall Kyouhei opened the room and let Sunako first, her room has red and black interior bloody red walls with black edging which is very spacious, it has a walk in closet and they saw a king sized bed with black comforter on the side has classic black and red leathers L shaped sofa and has a matching cushioned coffee table and in front was a huge flat screen TV below was a divider with a DVD player and a lot of horror movies neatly stacked at the sides, on the left side walls was pictures of the Nakahara Family and what grabbed their attention was pictures of Sunako and Kyouhei's sweet moments which made the girls squeal and Noi well…

"Kyaaaa! You guys been at Barcelona, Madrid and Seville?!" she saw lots of cute pictures from back hugging and kissing" which made her totally red

"no wonder we can't find you when you're gone?!" told Ranmaru who's sitting with Tamao on the bed, Tamao on the other hand is patting John the skull

"okay that's enough…" said Kyouhei

The students spotted that Sunako's belonging are mixed with Kyouhei's so that means they sleep in one room

Then Kyouhei opened the huge glass sliding wall going to their spacious balcony that could see the city below, the beach and the mini island

The balcony was perfectly spacious and has a huge hanging bench which could fit two people

"can we go to your little brother's room?!" plead by the her female classmates

"alright" she sighed as they head to the other wing

As they enter the room was also in black white and gray color spacious and has black fuzzy carpet and the bed was huge with black with gray on the linings as a comforter it has a walk in closet, also the front of the bed has tons of bean bags to sit on also he has huge flat screen TV with a divider PS4 gaming console below on top are his RC collections RC cars and trucks even RC choppers and the other side was full of high top sneakers hanging on the wall (A/N: like the ones you see on malls that's being displayed)

Also the rest of his jerseys are hanging on frames, basket ball and also volleyball also it has tons of pictures around his room there's pictures of his family and also his other friends from military school also near his balcony sliding wall was a rack of air soft and all kinds of models, the hand guns are hanging on top being displayed, the balcony has a glass railing and has a huge telescope at the edge, also he has a high coffee table set near the telescope and on the other side was a hanging chair only fitted one person

The boys got curious and asked if they could go in his closet and Sunako allowed them too "WAAAAAHHH SUUUGOI!" the boy's eyes widen on the left side was a divider. On top was full of three piece suites and below was divided to two, on the left was his combat uniform and right was his formal military uniform and also all colored gray, black and white

Then Sunako opened four drawers to see all his ties bow ties and ascot ties to be arranged accordingly and also by color (A/N: if you watched 50 shades of grey then you'll understand) and the last drawer was all his handkerchief

In the front was his usual clothes which was folded, it was sorted to board shorts, khaki shorts, six pocket camo shorts and jeans his, tank tops, shirts, other polo and collared shirts

And on the right was his shoes collection on the left divider was his leathered shoes (black, brown and white) on the right was the rest of his basketball shoes (all colors) and DC high top skate boarding sneakers all (red, black, white and gray)

On top of the divider was a lot op ball caps hanging in all plain colors, also on the other was brown fedora hats the ones that's being displayed on a glass case with a head of a mannequin was his green, black and red berets placed on top of the divider

"I never knew your brother is a sorted type kind of person…" told Takinaga which Noi giggled

"neither did I" Sunako joked

"music room next?" Kyouhei offered

"okay" the five agreed and they all headed there

As they are passing by they heard Yuki, Emilio and Thirdy singing

The three older guys bubbling their heads to the beat and Noi is moving her body to the beat

"everyone please head to the Masters office, ordered by Master Nakahara" bowed by the butler, as Sunako nodded

"please tell everyone to head at my father's study" she told Kyouhei and he nodded

"everyone let's head to Mr. Nakahara's office" and they followed

Entering the office the students felt the dark aura like Sunako except this one is much more stronger and scarier.

"Daddy?" Sunako approached "my baby?!" a deep voice was heard through the room as her huge father carried her while hugging "I missed you!" se said out of character

The people whom witnessed it was amazed such a huge scary man was so attached to his daughter

"I missed you too daddy" she hugged back "I see you brought your novio too?" he asked her

"yes" she smiled "papa" Kyouhei nodded "come here" as papa called to him

Suddenly papa gave him a back breaking hug "I expect you have been making her happy?" he asked

"of course, papa" Kyouhei answering while in pain "and you boys?" looking at Takenaga and Ranmaru "we're back papa" as they smiled to him "nice to see you boys doing well

"now, where's my unico hijo" he asked "the young master is with Young Emilio and Yuki sama" said the butler at the back

"please call him, I have a new toy for him to play with" as he grabbed a 5 neon green balls on his table

"you spoil him to much daddy" she giggled

"what do you expect he's the baby boy isn't he?" he joked

"PAAAPI!" as the boy jumped and hugged his father

"hey chico" as his father ruffled his hair

"here chico" as he tossed the balls one by one "papi, what king of ball is this?" asked the kid "that's called blitzball, that's a gift from my business partner" he said handing a baseball bat

"Hey kid, stand on the far end of the room" as he pointed "a friend taught me this, try to hit the ball okay?" as the kid nodded "hand me one ball" his father asked and he tossed it

Mr. Nakahara threw the ball and it curved, leaving the guests jaw hanging "how did that?!" as they mumble

Sadly Thirdy did not hit it and it hit the expensive looking vase

"honey, I told you not to play inside the house?!" said Mrs. Nakahara from the door

"sorry" two male Nakahara mumbled, and the guest giggled and chuckled

Kyouhei shrugging with a chuckle "PINSAN!, lets play at the poolside!" shouted Thirdy to Emilio "hey Thirdy, can play with you?" smirked Kyouhei which earned a weird look from the Nakahara family

"ooooookaaaaaay?" said the boy with suspension

As the boys headed outside, Kyouhei grabbing the two guys Takenaga and Ranmaru with him while the two is protesting

"hey, what the! STOOOOP!" the two saying the same time which earned a heartily laugh from the people inside the room

"you have a weird taste, sis…" commented by her little brother which Mr. Nakahara burst to bigger laughter

"by the way dear, Duke Simon is coming with his twins later" said Mrs. Nakahara

Sunako was surprised to the new, that her childhood friends is visiting, and alarmed her for more nosebeeling from her female classmates

"also, they're going to bring their fiancées" as Sunako smiled she could finally meet the people she heard so much about from the twins

"my business partner Marshall and his wife Fiona is visiting, because Fiona said you wanted to see their baby boy?" asked her father which Sunako smiled and nodded

"ohh, that's great! I wonder whom the baby followed his looks" wondered by aunty

"well, forget about that now. I called you all here to inform you that tomorrow when you go out and do some sightseeing all expenses are on me. As my way of thank to the teachers and students for taking care of my daughter in Japan" as the huge man smiled warmly to them

Little did Mr. Nakahara knew that some of the students bullied her daughter, yet they loved her for who she is… it's just that she's scary sometimes

"and please, call me papa" as he announced which the tension which built earlier when he started finally gone and the students sighed

"I'll prepare the limos for tomorrow Master" said his personal butler

"dismissed" he announced

The students came down the stairs with Sunako "nee Nakahara chan, I never knew your side like this, I mean no offense but you're creepy and stuff but I never knew you were dating Kyouhei sama and also this elegant?!" said her female classmate

"it's okay nana chan, I became a creature of darkness because of one unfortunate event" as she smiled which the student blushed

"now, should we have a siesta?" asked Sunako

"Nakahara san, what is siesta?" asked by the students

"it's an afternoon rest, which means resting or sleeping" she said

Then they saw Kyouhei and the two boys sleeping at the sofa back at the main living room while the three boys Yuki, Emilio and Thirdy are playing outside with the camera and the new ball

"I guess, Thirdy really missed Yuki that much" Sunako giggle

Kyouhei heard her "hey, done already?" as he sat up

"yeah" she shortly answered "I'm hungry" he cuddled her "hungry for what?!" smirked by Ranmaru "shut it pervert!" spat by Takenaga

Suddenly they saw Mr. Nakahara with Mrs. Nakahara "Sunako, Kyouhei, boys!" Mrs. Nakahara greeted "hi mama" they all said

"where's my son?" Mr. Nakahara's voice rang

"I'm here, papi" Thirdy answered

"your commander called all your squad as a request, to night he will meet you because he informed me that's he's retiring and he's new replacement wants to meet you all" as his father strictly informed

"also, he wants you in full uniform" and the boy nodded

"I guess fun's over for now… be get prepared" as the boy sighed

Thirdy left them in a hurry "well, who's up for fun?!" burst by aunty who just entered the silent atmosphere

"FINALLY!" shouted Ranmaru

"everyone, please change into swimming trunk and head to the pool garden, Pablo will guide you there" as aunty yet again announce and three butlers and other maids nodded

"toddles! I'll be heading first! AHAHAHAHA!" she heartedly laugh

"I'm still hungry though?" said Kyouhei "well, I'll make you something come on…" as Sunako pulls him to stand and then Kyouhei grabbing her waist for support

"man those two should get a room" they saw Thirdy wearing a combat pants, boots and white shirt with camouflage military cap

"where are you going?" asked Yuki "gonna get a haircut, don't wanna see boss with this messy nest on my head" he answered and preceded to the door grabbing the car key to the butler "thanks, Nacho"

"I'm Pedro, sir" then the boy looked at him "ohh.. sorry Pedro" as he shook his head

"DUDES! I'LL BE LEAVING BE BACK TONIGHT!" as he said

"aunty, why not the pool side here at the cliff front?" asked Takenaga "sorry, but this pool is gonna be fixed for tonight's barbeque. We have guests coming too…" she announced

"okay, enough chit chat let go change!" said Ranmaru pulling Tamao with him excitedly and leaving Tamao giggling

Minutes later they all met at the pool garden beside the mansion and everyone played on the huge oblong shaped pool and slides and other things you could see on the garden, it has even pool toys which Thirdy owns

Butlers and maids brought snacks and drinks for them as well and few hours later Sunako on her denim short shorts and loose shirt that Kyouhei owns came with Kyouhei who's shirtless which made the girls nose bleed and others faint

Kyouhei still eating tempura on a plate and Sunako sitting beside him eating her share of food.

While Mrs. Nakahara was busy taking some pictures of them

Time flows by and it's already evening "okay guys let's head to the Cliffside pool" announced aunty and they all headed there

The students gasped at what they saw, the place was beautifully decorated with lights and also Hawaiian theme

"alright guys get dressed, we're having a barbecue party tonight" as aunty boosted and everyone hurried to change their wet clothes, except Kyouhei and Sunako who proceeded to sit at their favorite spot

"say, I think aunty is overdoing things again" asked Kyouhei

"leave her be, she's having fun" Sunako smiled and enter winded her fingers on Kyouhei's hand which was hugging her

As they both snuggle "you know your brother still don't like me…" he blurted out of nowhere as she giggled

"look at the bright side he actually notice you now, unlike back then he always ignores you" assuring him

"I guess you're right" he said. Both sitting on the hammock Kyouhei on the back and Sunako sitting between his legs and Kyouhei placing his chin on top of Sunako's head

"it'd nice to be back home" she commented

"yeah, and also I feel being loved by your family. Unlike my family" he answered with a sigh

"my family is your family too" as she reassured him yet again

Kyouhei now playing with her hands as she took a nap on his chest, he noticed her sleeping form and kissed her temple "you're my everything" he whisper

" _WOOOOAAAAH_!" said by the new voices, yet Kyouhei chose to ignore it and e Sunako rest some more

" _I never knew it was an outdoor dinner_ " said by a deeper voice and much older from the other two

" _by the way, where's everyone_?" asked by the other

" _WELCOME_!" burst by a familiar female voice

" _Mine! My dear! How'd you been doing?_!" said the deep older voice

" _I've been wonderful my dearest duke, and you and the boys, how have you been?_ " she also returned the greetings and gave him a tight hug

" _we're fine tia, by the way where's our buddy Sunako?_ " as one of the guys mentioned her name Kyouhei gently peeked at the back of the hammock to look (practically jealous)

" _aw… Sunako? She's with her boyfriend_ " as she giggle

" _WOOOOAH! That's a surprise_?!" said the other guy

" _well she's growing up_ " the old man chuckled

" _well, let me call her boys_ " she smiled "Sunako chan?" aunty walked to Kyouhei's direction and turned the hanging chair around revealing a blonde and black haired girl cuddling

" _that is sooooo cute_!" said the black haired girl accompanied by the blonde male who just arrived with the old man

" _I wonder if we could do that too_?" said the other lady which hair is a bit blonde and with a black haired guy who looked like the blonde guy

" _Deo, Abel? Is that you guys_?!" Sunako asked rubbing her eyes

" _well yeah! we also brought our fiancées with us!_ " said the blonde excitedly

" _well, this is Loti_ " the black haired guy introduced holding the hand of his pretty lady " _wow, she's pretty, Abel_ " Sunako commented

" _and this is my Iris_ " as the blonde guy spun his lady. Sunako giggled " _that is so like you Deo_ "

As everyone came down (A/N: yes the students and Sunako's parents and the three boys)

The female students yet again had a bad case of nose bleed seeing hunks

Deo wearing a plain red dress shirt three buttons open, black pants and brown leather shoes while his twin brother Abel is wearing a blue dress shirt with a black tie and black pants with black leather shoes

" _I didn't know that we're supposed to have an outdoor dinner_ " asked by Abel

" _well, this is for our Japanese guest actually_ " Sunako answered and she gestured her classmates (A/N: she and the others are speaking Spanish)

"hello, everyone" the two young couples smiled and greeted in Japanese "as everyone of the guests blushed

"ohh how rude of me, guys Deo and Abel. This is my boyfriend, Kyouhei Takano. Kyouhei, this are my childhood best friends Deo and Abel" as the twins shook Kyouhei's hand "yo! Nice to meet you guys" as he smiled at them

"a little reminder buddy, don't make her cry" whispered by the two which was audible. Everyone sweat dropped

"I assume you don't like me also? Because you're not the only guys" said Kyouhei in Spanish

"nahh man… we're just warning you" said the two

" _sup guys?! What's this little meeting?!"_ said the a super pale looking tall guy wearing a gray button up shirt two buttons left open, black pants and black shoes his button up shirt is rolled up to his elbows and pushing a stroller. Also he's with a beautiful blonde lady wearing gray casual dress and she's carrying a blonde baby boy wearing gray shirt and black six pocket shorts and white socks

Deo and Abel was surprised "Marshall?! Fiona?!" they both said "I invited them. Besides, Sunako wants to see their four months old baby" Mr. Nakahara butted in as he and his wife comes down the twin stairs

"wahh! The baby is sooooo cute!" commented by the two girls Iris and Loti. As Sunako goes near Fiona to carry the baby.

"by the way guys, I need to introduce to you my housemates back at Japan "this is Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki" as she gestured "by the way, where's Yuki?" she asked the boys

"He's with Emilio" answered the two sighing "and also, this are their girlfriends, Noi and Tamao. Which also are my female bestfriends" the two girls Iris and Loti grabbed their hands "it's nice to meet you! I hope we could be best of friends while you guys are here!" they both burst

All the people sweat dropped "yes, of course. A friend of Sunako chan is a friend to us also" they all laughed heartedly

"Love, don't move so much" said Abel to Loti. As his father looked at him with questioning eyes "well… she's two months pregnant" as he rub the back of his neck "WAIT WHAAAAT?!, you rascal! And you never told me?! I'm your brother!" said Deo

They all laugh "alright enough with the greetings let's proceed with the barbecue party!" aunty burst and headed to the pool side where butlers and maids are preparing a lot of food while Mrs. Nakahara and Sunako started to cook barbecues Mr. Nakahara and Kyouhei helping their ladies

They all had fun on their dinner where a lot of talking and others playing around could be seen, the twin's fiancées are with Sunako's best friends also with Fiona and the baby while Takinaga and Ranmaru are with the twins and also Marshall drinking wine

Half an hour passed and another pair of guest arrived complete in military uniform " _ahh… General Daikaku, it's nice to meet you again, please let us head to the pool party, my daughter just got home_ " as Mr. Nakahara greeted

A bearded white haired old man wearing red beret with a young man also with silver hair is accompanying him both in stoic expression and also in posture what is adding to their aura was their complete uniform

" _please, Mr. Nakahara at ease and feel free to talk to me. It's not like how I look_ " the old man said "I hear you on that" as both laughed heartedly noticing they have the same body structure and scary atmosphere

"this _is my replacement as I retire, his name is Yashiro Isana_ " as the tall man nodded and smiled

The girls (except the fiancée of the twins, and also the girlfriend of the boys) noticed him and had another nosebleed " _it's nice to meet you sir, please call me Shiro_ " as the man offered

" _such a young general don't you think_?" asked Mrs. Nakahara who cling on Mr. Nakahara's arm

" _well, I need a young man to tolerate to my handpicked squad. They may be the best but sometimes the worst_ " as the old man sighed and everyone who understand Spanish

" _by the way General, this are my daughter's Japanese guests and classmates"_ as Mr. Nakahara introduced

"as the two men in uniform acknowledge them with a nod and "good evening everyone, it's nice to meet you" as the old man said "I'm actually Japanese also this boy right here" as he introduced

They all looked at him with astonishment when *VROOOOOOOOO then the sound of engine stopping*

As Yuki and Emilio came down because of the noise "what was that?" asked Yuki

As they saw a guy wearing a military combat cargo pants with brown combat boots wearing a black leather jacket and covering his head was a motocross helmet came in suddenly shouting "Yuki, het this rolling!" tossing him a camera

"Everyone please don't tell a tanned guy we're here and tell him to go at the pool side!" as the helmet guy took off his jacket and helmet in a hurry when another car stopping heard outside

Two guys in full military uniform with identical faces ran inside while the other one was carrying a huge opened drum or tumbler around

Then came seven more guys running and laughing then they heard another car stopping, the guys on uniform all hid around the pool side when a tanned guy came in carrying his iPhone walking pass them

After passing the clear glass door a blonde guy (looked like Usui Takumi) splashed him a whole bucket of water to his face then a blue haired guy smashed a lot of cream to his face which the tanned guy chased after, one of the twin walked slowly at his back and rudely covered him with that huge tumbler and to complete the combo the other twin kicked the poor guy to the pool (A/N: please see smack cam combo trash can pool GIF)

Everyone was laughing when the guy that was kicked to the pool was really mad "okay who's idea was it?!" and they all pointed at the other blonde guy "it's Jr's idea" they all said

"wait what?!" said the other poor guy "piece of advice bro? you should run" said Thirdy

And the two ran around the place, "you know I'm not the only one who's in this, they are the ones who pushed me to make the plan and also, Thirdy was the one who lured you in!" he shouted

"good going, you just sold us!" said by everyone then the tanned guy started to chase Thirdy now who's hiding at the back of Deo which made every one laugh "you sold me first!" retorted by a panting blonde guy

"ATTENTION!" shouted by the general

As the ten boys stiffed at their place, and had their military posture "AYE SIR!" as they responded

"REGROUP!" as he commanded and they all lined up in front of him, legs parted and hand at their backs

"Mr. Nakahara… this is what I mean when I said they are my best team yet the worst in all records" as the general sighed as his replacement chuckles "this bunch are interesting" as Shiro said in Japanese

"indeed they are, but I must warn you don't spoil them" said the old man

"please introduce your selves accordingly" ordered by their superior

"Commander Liam Harris Tsukimori, in short Liam. Code name Alpha, team leader and assault expert" as the blue haired guy introduced himself

"Second Lieutenant Charles Damien Benedict JR. nickname Charlie, Code name Root Team's tactician" as the blonde guy who's being chased lately

"Second Lieutenant Juan Carlos Manolo Jose Fransico Miguel Nakahara III. In short Thirdy, Code name Luminous I'm the team's tech guy and also the hacker… although they usually call me the tracking puppy dog, which I prefer you shouldn't call me because I bite" as he joked making his relative's friends laugh

"First Lieutenant Red Sylvester Malfloy Kuran nickname Red, Code name Arti the team's anti tank warfare and heavy artillery expert" as a guy looking with crimson eyes and brunette hair said (he looked like Haruka Kuran)

"First Lieutenant Blitz and Donner Goldstein we're identical twins nicknames Donnie and Blitz Code names the Farmer, and please don't ask why *insert their other teammates are snorting*" they both sighed "it's practically a logic where bombers usually plant bombs. Also we're high explosive experts"

"First Lieutenant Prince Edward Green II, and yes I'm the crown prince of Orlando nickname Ed code name Medic, Medical genius also the blade expert" as a blonde guy with beautiful blue eyes said

"pfft… nurse…" teased by the twins

"First Lieutenant Patrick Scot Walker in short Scotty code name Camper, long range ammunition and sniper expert"

"First Lieutenant Prince Claude Fredritch Flanelia nick name Eritch or Claw and yes just like Ed I'm also a Prince… tsk.. it's bothersome… codename Mechanic, hand to hand combat expert also the the guy that could pilot aircrafts, ships and tanks and dismantle them." A lighter orang hair guy said

"aaaaand I'm the last First Lieutenant Salim Faroq, nicknamed Sal codename Shadow team's Spy and informant, I'm also Luminous's partner when digging data and information and even bugging some people" as the Arabic looking guy sighed

"well, boys. I'll be in your care my name is Yashiro Isana, Shiro in short and my codename is Silver" the replacement stands in front of the 10 guys

The three guys Liam, Charlie and Thirdy said in intuition "then we'll be in your care head commander" as they all saluted on their new superior

"at ease boys I'm still in charge so please enjoy the night now that you're all formally introduced" then the 10 guys could breath again

While the four guys Thirdy, Liam, Charlie and Scotty walking beside the pool to grab some food suddenly Sal pushed them and the four dived to the water the guest got surprised "WHAT THE!" said by the three except Liam who's keep his cool then their other dry teammates helped them up, well they pulled them on the water as well "sorry man… we're all in this together" as Scotty said in a sing song voice which made the others laughed as well

As they gone out the water they took off their shirts revealing their hunky bodies which was a perfectly molded muscles

"let's go change to my room" said Thirdy whom they all agreed

Meanwhile at the back ground all the female classmates of Sunako are having a nose bleed and Sunako and Kyouhei who just joined the Takenaga, Ranmaru and the twin's company laughed at the sight

"you know, we just brought them to their deaths did we?" asked Kyouhei whom in response was a huge laughter from everybody else

After a whole the boys came back and wearing shorts and shirts while Thirdy introduced Yuki and Emilio to his friends and they all hang out at the other side of the pool where the pool bench was found, while Sal was protesting on the fact that he was being bullied

"glad everyone had fun" said Takenaga "also, this is a relief that there's no girls chasing after us" commented Kyouhei which the twins laughed at

"also, Yuki found company" as Ranmaru snorted "yeah and may after w go home he's become manly" joked Kyouhei which all of them looked at him weirdly "what? He's like a little girl?!" added Kyouhei

"don't be rude!" said Sunako "sorry, but that's my point of view" when the other two boys agreed

"say Sunako chi? Where are going tomorrow?" asked Noi "I don't know, sensei said he has a planned schedule for us tomorrow. Just like what he told father" Sunako answered

"you know I'm excited for tomorrow" commented by Tamao while Ranmaru winked at him

"hey guys, wanna join us on a nerf war?"asked Yuki who joined Kyouhei's company

"ohh… Deo and Abel, this is Yuki, the other one that I'm supposed to be introducing to you" as she gestured Yuki who's holding a huge neon green nerf gun

"ohh… hey guys" as he smiled

"waaaaah! He's sooo cute! Like baby!" burst by the two ladies Iris and Loti pinching his cheeks

"dude, what's that?" asked Kyouhei "it'sh a nerf gun, Shthirdy and the boysh are gonna pick a team, wanna join?" he asked

When Thirdy and Liam are chasing each other with the nerf gun when "WAAAH!" burst by Thirdy

"tsk… hold still!" said Liam who's chasing him when Thirdy glided on Deo's parted legs and hid behind him

"HA!" now the two guys with nerf guns are playing around Sunako's company "Yuki nii help!" said Thirdy

"no! hold him!"said Liam "okay, what's wrong" asked Sunako who's giggling "I accidentally shot him!" said Thirdy

"and let me get you just once for payback!" said Liam "seriously, can you just let that go?" asked Thirdy whom this time jumped on the back of Abel

"no…" Liam plainly said "tsk fine…" as he came in front and covered his face "ouch" he protested when Liam pointed and shot him on his ear

"so… who wanna join?" asked Yuki "that sounds fun" said Deo "I guess I could be a kid just this once… right wifey?" asked Abel and their fiancées nodded

"how about you guys?" asked Yuki to his three male housemates

"sure…" said Kyouhei "that would be fun" he added "it's not that bad does it?" Ranmaru asked nervously "what, are you scared?!" teased Yuki which earned a grin from Thirdy "I'm not backing on this one" said Takenaga

"DAD! YOU SHOULD BE THE REFEREE!" shouted by Thirdy

"hey kid this got to be good" said the older general to Shiro as the young man smirked

"okay let's pick the team leaders" said Mr. Nakahara who's wearing his white dress shirt

"orange team?" asked Thirdy "I will!" said Kyouhei stepping up "okay… then who's?" Mr. Nakahara was cut off

"I will" said Thirdy with a competitive look "looks like we have a competition!" joked by Yuki which earned whistle and cheers from the spectators (A/N: mostly Sunako's classmates)

"looks like it's the in-laws fight" joked by Mrs. Nakahara and aunty

"any bets boys?" asked Mr. Nakahara

"if I win, whether you like it or not you'll be my baby brother" said Kyouhei with a confident smirk

"and if I win, you and sis would break up?" as he gave him a challenging smirk "it seems someone is gonna play serious tonight" teased by Takenaga which Deo and Abel

"tssss… burned" high five by Yuki and Ranmaru and everyone else laughed

"bring it" said Kyouhei cranking his ammo "game?" asked Thirdy "okay, team picking time, who's going first?" asked Sunako's dad

"because you're younger you go first" Kyouhei "well, mind if I do… I choose Liam, Emilio, Yuki, Scotty, Charlie, Don, Blitz and Sal" announced Thirdy

"mine is the rest" said Kyouhei. On his team are the older twins, Deo and Abel, Ranmaru, Takenaga, Red, Claude, one from his classmates which named Masaru and Marshall

"rules of the game is that your whole play ground id the house and also this pool side but remember be honest who got shot okay? And also if you accidentally shot an audience you're out of the game, under stood?" as they all nodded to the referee

"game." As Mr. Nakahara announced

Noi and Tamao with the twin's fiancée are cheering while Sunako said "I'm not cheering for anybody, you know my reasons" she giggled as they understand

meanwhile the female classmates cheered on Thirdy's side first people to be out was Masaru, Marshall and Ranmaru

Takenaga hiding with the twins ar the table side when Yuki, Liam, Don and Blitz ambushed them at all sides which made them end the game early while on the other team was not yet touched. Red, Claude and Kyouhei are inside the house looking for Thirdy when Thirdy was actually outside and asked for Emilio to accompany him to the second floor roof climbing the easy way up while Scotty was the responsible one taking out Ranmaru, Marshal and Masaru

Thirdy hang out on the second floor gutter where below him was the entrance to the pool side which he could be seen by the people in position

Everyone else hid in their place knowing this one is for Thirdy to finish, Kyouhei who came out sneakily came out was almost hit by the nerf bullet when he actually dodge it

Then he shot back where it came from and discovered it was Thirdy which Thirdy jumped of the roof and both now laughing chasing each other when Thirdy got cornered on the pool when he jumped and splashed Kyouhei on the face and the poor man tried to wipe off his damp face, suddenly Thirdy shot him which finished the game because the two Red and Claude was a while ago ambushed by the other team of Thirdy

"game over I win!" said Thirdy "not fair!" protested by the blonde which the others laughed at

"hey! I played by the rules and I actually just used my surroundings! That's survival man!" said Thirdy which Kyouhei helped him up except Thirdy pulled Kyouhei to the water and had another huge splash

"what the?!" said by the surprised guy

"hey, you're okay to me… forget about the break up thing" said Thirdy

"but?" said Kyouhei "hey… do you wanna really break up with her?" he asked "no… that's why I tried my best to win" then Thirdy smiled

"then, welcome to the family, bro" as Thirdy patted his back

"glad that's over" Sunako smiled "now get your asses up and change your clothes you're gonna have colds" she finishes

as the two headed inside "by the way, my punishment?" asked Kyouhei

"I got that one covered and it's perfect for tomorrow" as he said and Kyouhei gulped

Moments later they came back they continued the party which turned out so late while the older guys had beer with the teachers while Yuki hang out with the squad some more.

Hours later the party ended which made every one sleepy and headed home and the others retired to their rooms, maids and other helpers cleaned up the place

As planned Yuki slept a t the room of Thirdy with the other boys while Ranmaru with his girl slept at their own room and so as Takenaga and Noi, while Kyouhei and Sunako slept much earlier

They all slept well at their first night at Sunako's home

~Morning came~

When all the people headed downstairs to eat breakfast at the long dining table at the Nakahara mansion they saw Sunako and Kyouhei coming down together Sunako wearing Kyouhei's shirt last night also "is that a boxer" asked Thirdy to Sunako which she blushed

"I told you so" said aunty to Mrs. Nakahara and both giggled as they all had their breakfast

Thirdy on the other hand is preparing his own food they looked at him with astonishment where he worn a black apron over his classic black and white DC sports shorts and DC shirt with his hydro NIKE sandals

After finishing breakfast they all changed their clothes to casual ones because they're going out to museums and other historical sites where the Nakahara vehicles are their services as promised

After arriving at the afternoon, Sunako and her classmates was surprised at the busy people also why is the manager of their family's boutique here and also a lot of gowns and tuxedos

"my lady, your mother and tia is waiting for you at the dressing room" said Petro the butler

As she strangely looked at him and Kyouhei pushing her to go with him knows something

As Kyouhei stayed he explained everything to the professors which the female professors got excited in to

Few hours later Sunako was dressed to a beautiful black yet backless gown with red ribbon on her waist also her hair was let down and curled at the end she entered their ball room when everyone was lined up at the sides of the red carpet, a lot of guests consisting her brother's guests and also family friends and her classmates

The Walker family which is headed by Arch Duke Wales Takumi Walker with his wife Dutches Misaki walker and their Patrick Walker II with Scotty

The Kuran family earl Haruka and his wife Juri Kuran with their children Kaname married to Yuki and Haruka's other son Red.

Also the Tsukimori family was there Misa and Jun with their son Len and his wife Kahoko and his other son Liam

And so other families are their including the royal family of Green and Flanelia, the Benedict family which was CEO Charles Sr. with his wife Yuri and their son Charlie

Even the Goldstein family, Count Klaus and his wife Yukari and their twins Blitz and Donner

Deo and Abel with their fiancées smiled at her after she entered the room

Her little brother now standing beside her offering his arm as her escort going in front of the stage where her mother, father, aunty and her boyfriend are standing

She noticed that Kyouhei was wearing an all black three piece tuxedo with red tie while her father is wearing the same, although he's with the ascot tie and her brother is in a three piece tux and red bowtie also he's wearing a red, DC high top skate boarding shoes with while soles and a black ball cap

After reaching the stage Thirdy hander her to her boyfriend "take care of her, man" as Thirdy said

As Kyouhei nodded Sunako blushed deep red in front of the crowed

"ladies and gentlemen, tonight is a very memorable celebration because of two events, first is the late celebration of me and my wife's anniversary on the occasion that we waited our family to be complete again" said Mr. Nakahara

"also, the other is a surprise" as the huge man smirked

"now then please enjoy our little presentation" said by Mrs. Nakahara

A huge LCD screed appeared in front of the stage meanwhile the guests are all settled at their designated tables

A picture of a young Mr. & Mr. Nakahara appeared then a voice was heard narrating the sequence "once upon a time, a man and a woman met at unexpected place where both became friends to best friends" another set of pictures were shown where both are smiling and behind them is a view of an amusement park

"time passes by when both of them realized that they fell for each other and became lovers" pictures of younger them kissing which sent a blush on Mrs. Nakahara's cheeks

"and both decided to get married" added by the narrator, as pictures of the couple flashing on the screen on weeding clothes and also in the church

"life's a blessing for the two, when an exciting surprise greeted them on the few months of their happy married life" pictures of pregnant Mrs. Nakahara flashing on the screen various places and also their first hospital visit

"9 months later, their awaited surprise came, and she was a beautiful baby girl" pictures of Mrs. Nakahara with her husband and Sunako on a pink bundle being cradled by Mrs. Nakahara on the hospital bed and her husband on her side while other pictures of Sunako was there, first meeting with aunty and her late uncle also with the other family relatives till to the point where she's already a 2 years old toddler where she first played with Deo and Abel they are cutely seated on the play mat in front of each other with toys in the middle

"cute" pinched by Kyouhei to Sunako's cheeks

"2 years later, another surprise greeted them" continued by he narrator, pictures of pregnant Mrs. Nakahara with her husband carrying Sunako on a stroller walking in the zoo while Sunako is wearing a cute bear onesies suckling on her pacifier

"and another 9 months passed their little bouncing baby boy greeted them with a scream" said the narrator

"I swear, if I know who that narrator is I'm gonna kill him slowly" said Thirdy stated loudly which the audience laughed at

"seriously?!" as he continued

Pictures of Sunako touching her baby bro for the first time and others are cutely taken around the mansion where Thirdy is mostly being carried by Mr. Nakahara

"years have passed, and both was contented with their life, their little angels are growing up" pictures of Sunako on elementary while Thirdy on kindergarten with his game boy on hand, then this time both now in elementary level except Thirdy is still much younger, pictures flashing was from children to their current age

"the couple were blessed with smart and loving children with deferent personalities" as both pictures are separated

"their first child Sunako Nakahara, is their prized daughter who's a smart, loving, caring and good cook child, currently living in Japan with her boyfriend and house mates whom is also her best friends" pictures of Sunako with the four boys are being flashed also with Noi and Tamao in other places "also, she's with her loving boyfriend" pictures of Sunako and Kyouhei in formal suit or casual clothes on dates and other events

"the second child is their sole heir, and also the baby of the family," as the narrator said "he is named after his grand fathers because of the little name conflict out loving couple had" continued by the narrator "and I'm the one suffering?" said Thirdy which again made the audience laugh

"Juan Carlos Manolo Jose Fransico Miguel Nakahara III, is an energetic, smart, loving, caring, good cook like his sister and mother, and a very funny guy, he like to be with his buddies all the time and play pranks also sometimes he can be sarcastic" which everyone laughed

Pictures of Thirdy with his squad was shown on the screen, first was they are all sitting on hood of their rally cars with deferent pose also their ATV bikes are parked sideways while they are sitting on it with the caption above that says "SQUAD GOALS" also a funny picture of Thirdy sleeping at the sofa while his friends are around him carrying candles portraying he just died and the last one was all 10 of them plus Emilio and Yuki cramping inside an SUV Yuki who's seating on Scotty's lap due to the tight situation with the caption above "please remind the me to bring another car in any cases"

Then one more picture was flashed which made each and everyone laughed heartedly even the other mentioned families was amused a huge white words was plastered saying "Babysitting was fun they said" and on the picture was Thirdy with his friends scattered and sleeping around the living room of the Ashenbert mansion where Liam is holding a blonde Baby while Thirdy was holding the baby bottle and hanging from the back rest of the couch while some others are sleeping on top of the table floor and let me say everywhere

Everyone laughed at the pictures "really, that's what you do when I'm a sleep" groaned by him

"but today, one of their little Angel has to grow up and have her own fairy tale to write" said the narrator

As the lights got dim, and Kyouhei moved from his position with Thirdy Kyouhei, now standing in the middle of the crowed when Thirdy followed him but he was assisting Sunako to go on the middle with Kyouhei

"yesterday, little brother told me about the surprise party, and also I thought of involving my plan as well, surprisingly he agreed" as Kyouhei stated

"we had a long talk, thank fully he now accepted me to the family" he smiled which made his female classmates awed

"also, he helped me pick a very beautiful ring to go with it. The ring that would fit you, and also your personality but of course to your likings as well" he smirked and stand to face her when all the female guests awed and gasped knowing what's going to happen next

"Nakahara Sunako, even though you are saying you're a creature of darkness, yet to me you're my light. Honestly I spent the whole 3 months of thinking about this decision and 2 month practicing with Ranmaru to say cheesy line to you" he chuckles "again, Ms. Nakahara Sunako, will you be with me forever?" Sunako covered her face and people can hear sobs

"will you marry me?" he finally asked kneeling and revealing a ring sitting on a black box. The ring was a silver band with a cute skull shaped black diamond around the lace, suddenly "YEEEEES?!" shouted Thirdy "son, he's not asking you" ass his father laughed at him

"no… but I'm cheering!" said the boy

as people chuckled and giggled, Sunako nodded which Kyouhei picked her up and spun her in his arms, finally he inserted the ring to her as her family raised their glasses "to the newly engaged couple! Congratulations!"

then other people cheered as well, after that their dinner was served to them "can I have your attention?" said Mr. Nakahara

as the guest and his family looked at him "as for you to know me and my hijo had a bet, sadly for him he lost now he has do the dare which I decided" as Thirdy stands in front of the stage mic on hand "after loosing the bet, I decided I will not do this alone and practically involved my future brother in law which yesterday he lost a bet to me." He plainly said

"sorry if we're not prepared but we only practiced this 'once' last night as everyone was asleep" said Kyouhei

Music has started and both sang in duet

(song: como te amo yo. by: Chino Y Nacho)

Como te amo yo...  
Como te amo yo

Quizás te han ofrecido lujos  
Y una casa grande con un ascensor  
Quizás te han ofrecido joyas  
Y un carro elegante con televisor.

(PRE-CORO)

Pero hay algo que es verdad  
El amor no se puede comprar  
No hay dinero en el mundo que  
Compre un sentimiento Real...

(CORO)

No te prometo la luna  
Ni un viaje hasta el espacio  
No te prometo una fortuna  
Ni miles en el banco  
No te prometo la luna..  
Ni estrellas en tu cuarto  
Te garantizo que nadie te va amar  
Como te amo yo, como yo  
Como te amo yo, como te amo yo (Bis)

Kyouhei took Sunako's hand to dance with him in a tango style kind of dance

Quizás te han ofrecido flores,  
de todos colores a tu dirección  
Peluches, cajas de bombones  
Globos de corazones en tu habitación

Kyouhei taking the Brown fedora hat from Yuki and continue to sing

(PRE-CORO)

Pero hay algo que es verdad  
El amor no es algo comercial  
No hay dinero en el mundo que  
Compre un sentimiento Real...

(CORO)

No te prometo la luna  
Ni un viaje hasta el espacio  
No te prometo una fortuna  
Ni miles en el banco  
No te prometo la luna..  
Ni estrellas en tu cuarto  
Te garantizo que nadie te va amar  
Como te amo yo, como te amo yo  
Como te amo yo, como te amo yo  
Como te amo yo

(CORO)

No te prometo la luna  
Ni un viaje hasta el espacio  
No te prometo una fortuna  
Ni miles en el banco  
No te prometo la luna..  
Ni estrellas en tu cuarto  
Te garantizo que nadie te va amar (Bis)

Como te amo yo, como te amo yo  
Como te amo yo, como te amo yo  
Como te amo yo

As ending the song people whistled, cheered and clapped

Both bowed "wow that turned out okay…" complemented by Thirdy which Kyouhei patted his back as an agreement

Everyone greeted them congratulations on the two couples and also thanking the Nakahara couple for the dinner and the party.

It was already late and everyone headed home already, also the guest who's staying at the mansion already retired at their rooms to sleep for tomorrow is going to be much more fun at the beach where they get to play and hang out

~Third day, they all wok up late around 8 in the morning knowing they are all tired from the party last night, afterwards they all had their breakfast, teachers also announcing that they are going to the beach and Sunako and the others are gonna accompany them while Thirdy asked if he could come along with them which the girls happily agreed

The girls see him as a little brother and enjoys his company even the teachers, funny how they asked him to transfer to Japan which he still considers it an option

The teachers are having fun looking at the family photos around the mansion and aunty even let them see the family album where pictures taken during family photo was there only twist is that it's all wacky

There's one photo that cracks them up where the Nakahara boys including Kyouhei is seating on a Victorian couch where Mr. Nakahara is cradling the huge body frame of Mine's late husband and the two Kyouhei and Thirdy is looking at him weirdly and the other photo was a candid one where everyone are talking freely while aunty is hugging the portrait of her late husband and Thirdy with a weird look.

After an hour everyone was packed up loading everything to the huge yacht they brought beach umbrellas, their lunch snacks and other beach toys that Thirdy owns and even ball games

Thirdy brought his foot ball and also American football balls to play with, while the girls are enjoying sunbathing while Sunako was too busy with Kyouhei

Everyone had fun on the white beach, even Sunako's media classmate who's been taking photos beginning from the time they arrived

He never knew that the ghost, scary and demon girl was this attractive and beautiful. He thought of this as a huge scoop for his magazine report on their school back at Mori high, although he need Sunako and Kyouhei's permission for it. surprisingly, they agreed.

The fun day tuned to night and everyone headed home where they had another barbecue, but Kyouhei demanded yet again to Sunako that he wants to eat tempura.

So Sunako headed to the kitchen with him to make his favorite also she added some few dishes which her brother really likes paellas and Filipino adobo which Emilio taught her

After finishing cooking, both headed to the pool side where everyone was and Kyouhei could be found munching tempuras on a very large bowl, while on the other side was Thirdy eating his adobo and rice

After they finished they all headed to sleep, because tomorrow they're all heading back to Japan but the night flies by and it's already morning where they all pack up and headed to the air port where the private jet yet again is waiting for them, but this time aunty didn't come with them

While at the plane, the girls keeps on taking selfies with Sunako and the two girls Noi and Tamao who happily agreed, because of the days they stayed at her home they became close, except the boys have their own world playing with Yuki who brought some RCs and other Cameras from Thirdy

~Time skip~

The class reported to school another day after they landed back to Japan for rest, but they are all happy because they get to hang out with the most popular people of their school

Also they learned a secret behind Sunako's identity which is super cool

~Usual morning~

Everyone back at Mori high are ecstatic to see their favorite 4 male idols and already crowded in front of the way which has a path way for the 4 boys to come though

Finally they arrived, except there are only three, Yuki who's playing with his iPhone, Ranmaru smiling at them and Takinaga walking with Noi

They al wondered what happened to Kyouhei and the ghost lady why haven't they passed thou yet

When a white BMW Z4 parked I front and what surprised them is that Kyouhei came out and he helped a beautiful lady out

"WAAAAH! Sunako chan!" shouted by her classmates which the other year levels looked in amazement

The school bell rang and everyone headed inside and the gossips are all Sunako transforming to a lady and others creating rumors that she put their Kyouhei into a spell and she's a witch

But her batch mates who's with the field trip defended her, especially the female group

Kyouhei was really mad at the Goth sisters for almost endangering Sunako. After they all got settled in their rooms their school photographer which is Sunako's classmates released the magazines which reveals Sunako's real life as a Nakahara princess

School mates stared at the contents of the magazines dumb folded, they saw the Nakahara mansion was like a palace and pictures of their favorite hunk sticking like a leech on their proclaimed witch or ghost girl and what's more is that the news of the engagement.

When the teachers arrived they had a boastful discussion on their history class knowing they all enjoyed the visit to Spain also the fact they saw a lot of aristocrats at the party they all discussed the positions those aristocrats have and their connections to the history

Suddenly they heard a chopper landing at their rooftop also noises coming from motors, all the teachers came out to see the disturbance when a familiar lady laughed

"AHAHAHA! Darling!" greeted by her clinging on the school's chairman now everyone in the class even the other year levers came out to see who was it and surprised it was their young chairman and his famous lover

"my dear, my can I have another favor for you?" asked the lady

"yes love, what is it?" asked the chairman on the hallway

"my beloved baby boy wanna transfer here because of the offer your teachers wishes" as she said and the man's eye brow raised

"aunty?!" said Kyouhei and Sunako hand in hand "my dear children! How are you!" she greeted "we're fine but..." Sunako was cut off when they noticed that the motor sound stopped

"hey Tia, it's not fair we're using ATV and you're riding a chopper of course we'll lose?!" said a black haired tall guy who can match the four heart throb's looks and built the guy was wearing a black military cargo pants with knee pads and timberland brown boots also his wearing a tight tank top which perfectly fits his muscles

All the girls on the other lever nose bleed while the people, who knows him got excited

"yeah! it's not fair!" said the other with the same pants only he's wearing military green color and he has blue hair

"boys… it's not a competition!" said aunty

"sorry… we got used to it…" this time a blonde guy said wearing gray with black cargo pants

"Ed is right we should stop this competition every time we roll" said the other with brown hair and red eyes guy

"enough boys…" said aunty. As they apologized like a puppy every girl who saw them squealed "nee~ nii san is I always this noisy here?" asked the black haired guy "much noisier than you, and your bunch plus Yuki?" as Kyouhei answered "well then, yes" he finishes

As the boys sighed

"Thirdy!" Yuki burst in happiness and hugged the boys

"yo!" as they all had a group hug and ruffled Yuki's hair

"darling, these 10 boys are gonna be admitted to your school from now on" as she smiled to him and the chairman's face paled

"Thirdy! BOYS!" shouted by Sunako's class and hugged the boys "nii sans and nee sans!" as he greeted back

"this is gonna be hell for me" said the chairman shrugging

After that classes were back to normal except everyone in the first year high school was shocked and surprised to their new male hot classmates and also after they introduced themselves and told their back ground

Kyouhei and the two boys, Ranmaru and Takenaga's life became easier due to the school had found new idols while Yuki was still stuck on his previous female suffering, especially on valentines, except the boys taught him stealth which made it easier for him to move around without being caught by fan girls.

~EXTRA~

4 years later*

[MIDDLE SCHOOL REUNION CLASS OF 2***]

"I bet Nakahara wouldn't show her face" said by the other woman

"yeah, she's really creepy after she was dumped by Masato kun" said her friend giggling

"say, I heard Masato kun was the manager of this hotel?" said the other woman

"also, I heard that he invited the owner of this hotel too. As well as the owner's wife" the previous woman commented

"and from what I know the wife of the owner is a celebrity chef and model, I bet she's gorgeous!" said by the first woman

"and remember the Takano guy from before? One of the hottest guy in Japan? He's the owner of this Hotel" as the woman's friend giggled

"ladies and gentle men, my boss and his wife had just arrived, let us start the party!" said by the proud Masato on stage "oi! Masato kun is Nakahara san coming?" asked by other guys

"I bet she won't understanding that she hates me and also might give a curse to all of you" as he laughed

A blonde guy wearing a white tuxedo and velvet ascot tie neatly tucked inside his dress shirt while he is gently escorting a beautiful raven haired woman who's obviously pregnant around 6 months wearing a comfortable fitted white gown with red plates around her waist and the bottom edge of her gown it was also strapless and revealing a lot of her bare back which the blonde man is also supporting

"good evening everyone I'm sorry we're late" said by the beautiful woman

"and who might you be?" asked Masato "how rude of you, this is my wife. Sunako Nakahara Takano" said by the handsome man "and also, you invited me in this party, mare employee" said the angry blonde man

"T-Takano sama?!" as Masato paled

"how rude of you disrespecting my wife?!" as he continued when Sunako calmed him down by rubbing his arm and whispering to him, he then sighed

"It's alright mi querido" as she gently smiled "he just disrespected you mi amor" said the man

"that is enough, now we are sorry we arrived late and didn't introduced our selves, now please do continue" as Sunako's soothing voice echoed in all the corners of the hotel

As the party continues, murmurs and questions are being thrown and heard around

"how did Nakahara caught such a fish?" asked by many and also "how did the change happen?" was the big question

A loud bang was headed at the double door entrance "NII SAN!" shouted by a black haired guy in a messy three piece suit

"what is the Nakahara Group CEO doing here?!" asked by the people ho knows him due to his popularity in television and also in ADS

The man was being clutched by three little boys that is quite identical to the blonde man, the first child was at his neck clinging while the two other are at his both legs

"I thought you could handle these little monsters?!" asked Kyouhei "yeah… I could handle them, but the fact I forgot how to detach them" as he tries to shake the three laughing boys "hi papa!" said by the three

"ohh my! What are you doing to papa tio" asked Sunako "we're playing with papa tio, mama" said by the eldest

"just do this hermanito" as Kyouhei tickled them one by one and slumped on the floor while Kyouhei now sitting n the floor, the three little boys wearing a cute matching bear onesies are laughing at the ground while being tickled by their father

"see" as Kyouhei finished "now little osos, day bye bye to your mama and papa and hermanito" as Thirdy told them, the three boys kissed their mommy and her tummy bye-bye and also attacking Kyouhei with a hug but in the process knocking him down

After a while they four boys left and the couple sighed in contentment "ti amo cariño" as Kyouhei kissed her temples "you know, people are watching" she giggled

"let them" as he chuckled and headed to the buffet table

People that saw the scene was left with their jaw hanging. Well, that's what they get when they judge people.

~END~

* * *

A/N: Please Review and leave your comment and also, I'm still waiting for a beta haha well, see you again guy. Please don't judge my crappy fic *bows*


End file.
